


little memories

by luthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthors/pseuds/luthors
Summary: a book full of supercorp au's/oneshots! some will be original and others will be based off of a tumblr prompt (with credit), if you have any requests please comment!!





	1. late night donuts

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this mess of angst, drama, and loads of supercorp gayness (with surprise visits from sanvers!)

Moonlight beamed down on Kara's face as she made her way to L-Corp. She always knew that Lena would be at work until godly hours so she frequently brought her goodies to make work a little less tough.

"Lena, I brought you some donuts!" Kara whistled from the doorway of the CEO's office. Nobody was in the entire building except for the brunette, Kara, and a few security guards.

"Lena?" Kara became concerned as she walked into the room only to find Lena a disheveled mess on her desk.

It was not a pleasant sight to see, especially not for Kara. Lena's hair was tangled across her face, her shirt half buttoned, and a small glass of whiskey had spilled on her desk. Kara cleaned up the alcohol and very carefully gave Lena a light nudge. The brunette gave a low grumble before lifting her head up.

"Jess, I told you to go h-" Lena stopped herself, rubbing her eyes to focus on the person in front of her, "Kara? What are you doing here?" A bright pink flushed her face as she began to button up her deep red shirt.

"I came with some donuts for you, but I see that work was a little much tonight. C'mon, I'll take you home." Kara smiled at the girl, taking one of her hands into her own.

"Thank you, but I really just need to finish up here. I appreciate the donuts and your visit, have a nice night." The brunette smiled, moving her hand from Kara's and over to a donut. She looked down at the sugary goodness and lightly ripped off a piece, waiting for Kara to leave her office.

Both girls sat in silence as they ate the donuts. An awkward aura filled the room, Lena sighing from Kara's persistence. She knew that the Kryptonian wasn't gullible or naïve, but the Luthor somehow knew her weakness.

"Kara, don't you think it's unprofessional for you to be staying this late? The people will start to think you're bias." Lena devilishly smiled as she raised an eyebrow in delight. Whenever she spoke about the reporter's work, Kara always got flustered and tried to exit the scene as fast as humanly possible.

"This really isn't the time, will you please just let me take you home?" Kara pleaded, walking over to Lena. She fiddled with her own hands until the CEO put hers on top to calm the blonde.

"Just this once, but you owe me a vegan lunch date." Lena wobbled up from her chair, still a bit buzzed, and intertwined her fingers with Kara's.

National City was void of crimes and hatred on that night, it was almost like the city knew that Kara needed the night off. No calls from the DEO, no criminals running down the street, and no stress to follow her and Lena for the night. Giddy as can be, the two girls strolled down the streets hand and hand as they admired the beauty of the night life. Street lights accented their features; Lena's green eyes glistened and Kara's teeth shined through her smile.

After a slight pit stop at the park, the two girls eventually made their way to Kara's apartment complex. Lena had insisted on being home alone tonight, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. Breaking the contact from one of Lena's hands, Kara unlocked the door of her apartment causing Lena to go straight for the couch. She let her body go limp across the entire piece of furniture, her leg hanging off of the side.

"Want anything to drink?" Kara yelled from the kitchen, getting a slight grunt in response. She took the hint and made her way over to the couch. Carefully, she lifted the brunette's head up and placed it in her lap as she sat down.

The two sat on the couch for about an hour, flipping from TV show to TV show. Their final choice was a home renovation show, something Lena was very fond of, but they didn't pay much attention to it. Kara spent her time staring at Lena, occasionally running her hands through her hair. She took a piece of hair in between her thumb and index finger, moving it behind Lena's ear as she smiled down at the girl.

"Don't stop." Lena mumbled from below Kara causing the blonde to jump slightly.

"Stop what?"

"Playing with my hair, love. I like it, it's quite nice." She brought herself to smile, despite how tired she was, because of how adorable Kara's flushed red face looked.

Kara opened her mouth to talk but quickly closed it before bringing her fingers back to Lena's hair. She twirled the silky strands of brown hair through her hands as the CEO stared into her eyes.

The pair sat together for another hour, their eyes dancing from each other's to the TV. Per Kara's request, they changed the show to play Rent. Kara hummed the songs quietly, opposed to her usual belting, trying to keep Lena as peacefully still as possible.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." Lena yawned as she sat up from Kara's lap. She stretched her arms, Kara grabbing one of them and wrapping it around herself.

"Or we could just stay here." Kara whispered into her ear almost begging.

"We both have work tomorrow, I don't think that's a very wise choice."

"Okay," Kara cleared her throat, "I'll take the couch, you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Nonsense! We'll share the bed, it's big enough, yeah?" Lena warmly smiled at her friend, grabbing her hand to lift her from the couch. Both girls couldn't stop smiling all night, the sense of happiness was too unfamiliar and yet so amazing to them.

Kara showed Lena to her room, it was simple but closer to a home than Lena had ever gotten. Lena ran her fingers on the sheets as she sat down, waiting for Kara to hand her a change of clothes. She hadn't noticed until now that her friendship with the Kryptonian was growing, but not in the way she expected. Lena never had many friends so she didn't know this feeling too well. For months she thought the sly moments of slipping closer to each other at parties and the constant blushing was just a sign of a friendship blossoming, but oh was she wrong. She did not want to be Kara's best friend, she wanted to be Kara's girlfriend.

"Okay, I got you thi-" Kara's words were quickly interrupted by Lena's lips connecting to hers. The Luthor's cold hands trailed the back of the Kryptionian's neck, a slight chill running through her body. The sensation of their lips moving in synchronization was blissful, Kara didn't want to break it. This was the one time she could be selfish, she wanted this.  
Eventually, the kisses became weak as the girls both needed a gasp of air to recover.

"R-Rao..." The blonde broke away from the brunette, their heavy breaths filling the air. Not conscious of her actions, Kara noticed that she had dropped the clothes she brought on the floor. Her body began to shake lightly as she bent down to grab the clothes and hand them to Lena.

"You know, you're cute when you're nervous." Lena smirked, walking to the bathroom to change out of her work clothes. Once she was locked away in the room she placed her weight on her hands as they made their way to the counter. Her bravado was hard to keep up, despite having to always be on guard for the past twenty-something years.

Outside of the bathroom, Kara had used her super speed to change into the cutest set of pajamas she owned. Moments later, Lena came out of the bathroom in the clothes Kara had given her. The pink flannel pants hugged her waist and lazily fell down her legs, the color strongly being accented by the gray shirt she had on in contrast.

Lena brushed off Kara's stares and hopped into bed, Kara quickly joining her. The brunette turned to the Kryptonian, lightly pressing her thumb against her cheek.

"Lena," Kara whispered, a slight hum coming from Lena in response, "why did you kiss me?"

"Well, no one else was so I figured that I could go in for it. Did you not like it, I didn't mean to be so forward." Lena chuckled nervously as she started to take her hand off of Kara's cheek but the blonde girl quickly grabbed it, moving it back to its place. A twinkle came from her eyes, her body moving in closer to the brunette's.

Lena wasn't the only oblivious one to this situation, Kara had never known she could experience a feeling like this. All through high school she struggled with getting a boyfriend, they always picked on her and called her a weirdo. Never did she think she could have feelings for someone like this, especially not a girl.

"I loved it." Kara smiled, pulling Lena into another kiss. The sensations they left on each other were crazy, they craved for more with each movement they made.

"Well," Lena pulled away, resting her head in the nape of Kara's neck, "I'm glad I left work early today."

"Me too." The blonde pulled Lena in tighter, quietly mumbling 'good night' in her ear.  
That night, the girls slept a little better knowing that they had each other in their arms.


	2. winter’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena finally acts on an urge and it just so happens to be around christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry late christmas! i hope you all enjoy this really cute chapter about lena confessing her attraction to kara

Snowflakes fell onto the tops of building in National City, the cold overpowering everything. Parks became ice rinks, malls were filled, and love was in the air because it was then holiday season. Each person was more stressed than the next, but the worst case of the holiday jitters was Lena Luthor. Of course she was usually overwhelmed because she was the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the city, but personal matters came in the way for once. Ever since she met Kara Danvers, a little reporter from CatCo, her life was never the same. Afternoons of meetings became lunch dates with Kara and her donut intake sky rocketed. The Danvers girl was the perfect friend, but Lena wasn't sure if she wanted just that.

Rushing through the piles of snow and terrible traffic was a difficult task, but was worsened by the thoughts in her head. Lena was going to make one of the biggest decisions of her life; happiness or a secure friendship. As she approached a familiar building she inhaled a long breath, pushing herself to walk up the stairs. Her legs were weak, a feeling that was unusual to her, and her arms could barely carry the handbag that lay in the crook of her right arm. She saw the door she knew all too well, a deep sigh leaving her mouth as she knocked twice.

"Lena! What a surprise, come in! Oh, you must be freezing, do you want some hot cocoa?" Her favorite face shined the most adorable smile, going in for a deep hug. Lena didn't know how she managed to reciprocate the hug, her body still slightly shaking.

"Hey, um, I'm not sure you'll want me here much longer after I break this news to you so you can hold off on it." Lena was flustered, debating on settling in on one of Kara's stools.

"Nonsense, I always want to be with you. Have a seat, I'll make the cocoa." Kara happily laughed as she began walking over to boil water on her stove. She was giddy as ever, a trait Lena had always found so cute.

"So, as you know, uh, Christmas is in a couple of days..."

"I'm so excited for the party! You're coming, right?" Kara finished the sentence as Lena trailed off. Almost skipping with joy, she made her way over to the stools and sat down next to her friend.

"Right, Kara... You see, I've really been struggling with telling you this, but I think it's time for you to know." A deep breath came from Lena.

Unable to say anything, Lena stared Kara dead in the eyes. She admired the blonde's features, something she does on the daily. Lena noticed how adorable her furrowed brow looked and when the scar in between her eyebrows moved with her facial expressions. The only thing that brought Lena back to reality was the warm touch of Kara's hands on her own and she still trembled.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me." Kara whispered warmly, trying to comfort the girl. She placed her hands on her pale cheeks as she watched the minimal color flush from them.

"This really has been tough for me, you know? I'm not use to emotionally tough situations. Meeting you was really one of the best things that has happened to me since I moved to National City and maybe even in my entire life. I've never met anybody like you, Kara. I would absolutely hate myself if I let you go." Lena sighed, laughing at her own stupidity, or at least what she thought to be stupidity. She didn't know if she was crossing a line or pushing a boundary, but she knew that what she was doing felt right. There was no way she could go one more day without telling Kara how she felt.

"Lena, you're too kind. Sometimes I don't feel... human, but you fix that. Seeing you makes my day so much better and trust me when I say this, I won't ever leave you. You're such an amazing friend."

"That's the problem. I don't want to be your friend, Kara."

"Oh... Was it something I said? Lena, I'm so sorry if I did anything to hurt you. We can work this out, I promise." Kara began to fidget out of nervousness, adjusting her glasses an absurd amount of times. She got up from her seat to tend to the boiling water as a cover up for her flustered persona.

"No, no. Kara, I don't want to be your friend. I want to be more than that."

"So, best friend? I thought we already established that." 

Lena just laughed at her friend's naive brain, she was somehow making her feel better about this whole situation. Hot chocolate soon sat in front of her face to warm her. The marshmallow ratio on Lena's cup opposed to Kara's was hilarious. Kara had enough to feed a village was Lena had only four little marshmallows.

"How would you feel if I gave you an early Christmas gift?" Lena had worked up the courage to be a little more smooth with her execution.

"Unconventional, but I'll take it." Kara laughed, putting her cup down and opening her hands for the gift to come.

"You have to close your eyes." The blonde didn't object and rapidly closed her eyes like a little child.

"I've been waiting to give this to you since the day we met, I hope you like it." Lena took a quiet breath as she cupped Kara's cheek, her body moving closer to the Kryptonian's.

That moment was like no other. Lena had kissed many people in her life, women and men, but never had she felt something like this. Although she was unfamiliar with most feelings, it was as if she knew this one all too well and not well enough at the same time. Their lips moved in sync, Lena not even noticing the hand Kara had slipped behind her neck. Sensations of sparks and heat flew through both of their bodies, each of them experiencing a different emotion. Lena felt confused, but happily content while Kara felt fulfilled. She never knew she wanted this until right now, but now that Kara had it, she never wanted to give it away.

"Merry Christmas to me." Kara breathed heavily as they pulled away from each other, their foreheads resting together.

"Best Christmas ever?" Lena had a breathy laugh as she pushed a strand of hair out of Kara's face. The blonde pulled her back in for another deep kiss to satisfy the moment.

"Best Christmas ever." Kara managed to say between breaths, bringing Lena in for the biggest hug of her life.


	3. hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara has to go interview lena after her first visit with clark, but they get a little side tracked by a “little” hot chocolate stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi this chapter is so old and i never had any intent to publish it, it was kinda just a really rough draft for a future fic, but i haven’t updated in so long so here you go! i really hope you guys enjoy this for now + more updates are coming soon, i promise

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" Kara kept repeating to herself as she fumbled her way to the elevator. Her hands held Ms. Grant's usual order from Noonan's as well as a hot chocolate with two extra shots of chocolate. Clumsily, Kara let one hand slip off of the cup holder, the piping hot substance ruining her shirt. Within a few seconds she was up to see the CEO in her hot chocolate stained button up, and yet she still managed to be late.

"Kiera!" Ms. Grant screeched from her office causing Kara to jump, almost spilling more hot liquid on herself. She quickly made her way into her superior's office, soaking wet and stressed.

"Kiera, why does it look like you've just ran through a children's playpen? The messy ponytail and stained shirt look hasn't been in since Kanye's fashion line launch."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grant, the line at Noonan's was-"

"Do you understand how I became the CEO of CatCo? I worked hard. You being late to your job is not that. As per my request, you come to work every day at 8 in the morning and bring me my usual. What time did you come in today? 8:02." The words coolly left her mouth as she removed her glasses. Cat had always intimidated Kara, but today was especially worse. Sure, she could just blast the woman with heat vision and make her stop in her tracks, but that's not what she stood for. She owed everything to Ms. Grant; her job, her friends, and even the title of Supergirl.

"I am so sorry Ms. Grant, it will never happen again." Kara nodded, frantically adjusting her glasses as she placed the cup of coffee on Cat's desk along with a small paper bag of desserts.

"It better not. Now, I need you to go over to L-Corp and grill Lena Luthor about her new alien device."

"Ms. Grant, I-I'm not a reporter. I'm not capable of doing this." Kara shook her head at her boss, not being able to understand why she would assign her such a task. She had always wanted justice for everyone, it was in her genes, and the media never really did that for her. Stories of new scandals and lies always filled the newspaper instead of the good that people did. Ms. Grant once told her it was because people are so thirsty for drama to fulfill their dull lives, but it still didn't make it seem better for Kara.

"If I recall correctly, you visited Ms. Luthor recently with Clark Kent. Just being around him while he questioned her must have been training enough. You're a reporter now, Kiera. Embrace it and go fetch me an article about that new alien toy within the next twenty four hours or you're not even going to be my assistant, let alone a reporter."

"Yes Ms. Grant." The Danvers girl sighed, leaving the room taking her dignity and hot chocolate with her.

Kara made her way back to the elevator, which still smelled of chocolate, and briskly down to the lobby. Arriving at the front desk of the building, she asked for a cab to be hailed for her. Usually she would use her super speed and zip over there, but she couldn't just waltz into L-Corp and interview Ms. Luthor as Supergirl. A phone rang as her cab arrived, the screen lighting up with the name Alex.

"Hey Alex, is everything okay?" Kara said as she got into the small Toyota that pulled up to her. She quickly covered the microphone and whispered to the driver, L-Corp.

"Not really, J'onn and I just got word that L-Corp is building some new alien tracking device. We need you to go investigate for us, do you want us to call your cousin to accompany you?" There was a sign of distress in Alex's voice that made Kara worry, but the worry washed away when she heard Winn screaming hello in the background.

"I've got that covered! I'm actually heading over to L-Corp right now to write an article about the device for Ms. Grant."

"So you're a reporter now? That's amazing, I'm proud of you. Listen, Mon-El is being a handful right now, I'll call you back. I love you."

"Bye, I love you." Kara shut off her phone just as she reached the doors of the gigantic building.

There was a certain vibe that L-Corp gave off that scared Kara and she didn't know why. She found herself thinking about those kinds of things a lot, she feared such little things in her life when she fights dozens of monsters a week fearlessly. She forced herself to take deep breathes as she walked into the building, promptly throwing away her hot chocolate before entering the elevator. The ride up was much larger than the one for CatCo, leaving Kara plenty of time to prepare her questions.

"Hi welcome to L-Corp!" A somewhat familiar face greeted her once the doors opened.

"Hello, I'm Kara Danvers with CatCo magazine. I'm here to see Lena Luthor." Kara smiled as she walked over to the reception desk. A small bowl of candy sat on the edge of it and she couldn't help herself from taking a handful.

"Right this way, Ms. Danvers." The receptionist led her down the hallway to an office with large, heather gray doors. It was surprising that such a small girl could open such huge doors, but somehow she managed. Although Kara had prepared herself in the elevator, all of her bravado was gone.

As the doors opened, a wave of vanilla brushed Kara's nose, slightly making it crinkle with joy. She never would have expected such a warming scent for such a harsh, minimalistic building. The familiarity of the room made her nerves calm themselves a bit, but she was still on edge when faced with the CEO.

"H-Hello I'm-"

"Kara Danvers from CatCo. Welcome back to L-Corp. That will be all, Jess." The brunette smiled at Kara as she waved away her assistant. Her desk was scattered with papers and technology, something that didn't surprise the Kryptonian. She understood how busy Lena was and felt extremely bad for meddling in her life for a small article. 

"Yes. M-Ms. Luthor, I-"

"You're here for information about my alien tracking device, I assume? Well, why else would a CatCo reporter be here? Oh my, have I worn a pantsuit that's out of season?" Lena laughed at her own joke coolly, breaking eye contact with the blonde. She shuffled through her papers, pulling out one from the very bottom of the pile.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

"Lena, please. Here is all my information about the tracking device, I trust you'll do what's right with it. If not, I guess it's not the only downfall I would have taken as a Luthor." Lena handed Kara the paper which she immediately scanned for the information. All of it seemed to add up, even though Kara could barely understand the science, besides the date at the bottom of the report in very small print.

"Lena, may I ask why the last update to this was four months ago?"

"I see you're observant, I knew you'd be a good reporter. You see, with all of the CADMUS news reports going around and such, I had to cover my image. I had to get the people talking, you know? Since I'm a Luthor, this faulty alien tracking device would work perfectly. One article about how I want this to be a source for good and then I'm clear from CADMUS for the time being." She gave the reporter a tired look while getting up from her desk, opening a small metal box.

Candy slipped into Kara's mouth as she looked around the room, but this time she didn't use her X-Ray vision. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to be on guard around Lena, it's almost like she knew that the CEO wouldn't hurt her.

"What is that?" Kara blurted out, shoving more of the candy into her mouth. Lena couldn't help but laugh at the girl's childish movements, admiring the way she seemed so naïve.

"This is the failed alien tracking device from the report, there aren't enough correctly balanced anions and isotopes in it so it can't harm anybody." Lena adjusted herself to lean on her desk, leaving little space between the two girls as she brought the device closer to Kara's face. "Listen Kara, I know that you have connections with Supergirl. I want this to end up in the right hands and she is just that, would it be okay if you brought this to her?"

"Only if you answer a couple of questions for me." Kara couldn't help but form a smile as she took the box from Lena's hands.

"Of course, but let me ask you one first, Ms. Danvers." The brunette smiled as her deep green eyes glistened in the light.

"A-anything." Kara began, flustered as ever. She quickly adjusted her glasses and put the box down, pulling out her pen and pad.

"Why is your shirt completely filthy?" Lena slipped out a laugh, grabbing Kara's hand. "What size is that? Small? Medium?"

"O-Oh, I'm not sure... M-medium, maybe?"

Lena nodded as she swiftly picked up the phone on her desk. Her fingers moved across the screen lightly, eyes beaming a mischievous look up at Kara. Within moments Jess ran into the room holding a silk black shirt and a small salad bowl.

"Thank you, Jess." Lena smiled warmly at the girl, taking the shirt and salad from her hands. She put the salad down on her desk and gave the shirt over to Kara. "Take this, I can't possibly take you seriously with that mess on yourself."

"I'll make a mental note to wear clean clothes next time I visit. Oh, and um, where's the restroom?"

"Restroom? Just change in here, you'd be surprised how little people see you from forty floors off the ground."

"That's a bit... unprofessional?" Kara forced a smile while she could feel her cheeks flush pink. Her fingers ran against the soothing black fabric but that didn't calm her nerves much.

"It would be, if I cared about your cleavage more than I care about this kale salad. Now please, get that shirt on before I call Cat Grant and inform her that one of her employees is lacking in good fashion." Lena couldn't help herself from laughing, gluing her eyes on the salad in front of her. The blonde girl took a moment to make sure the CEO wasn't looking before she used her super speed to change into the shirt

"Okay," Kara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she took a seat in front of Lena, "how long have you been working on these plans?"

Their eyes met, resulting in both the girls smiling like idiots once again. Almost an hour was spent with Kara stammering and Lena making very sly comments at her. The company was mutually enjoyed, it was a relief to both girls to finally have someone to freely talk to. Few questions about the alien device were asked, but Kara had all the answers she needed. Just from the look in the Luthor's eyes, she knew that this machine wasn't planned to be used for the wrong reasons. Lena genuinely did want to part from the negative connotation her last name held for her.

A small buzz came from under Kara's thigh interrupting the girls' banter. She pulled out her phone and saw Alex's name light up the screen.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Of course." Lena nodded, lightly patting Kara on the knee. By the time Alex called, the two girls had moved to the couch to continue their conversation.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Kara mouthed the words 'thank you' to Lena as she walked into the hallway.

"Where are you? I've been waiting in your apartment for a half an hour, the potstickers are getting cold!"

"Rao, I forgot you were coming over! I'm at L-Corp right now, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"You're still at L-Corp?" Alex scoffed from the other end.

"Reporting takes time, you wouldn't understand. I gotta go, alright? I love you." 

Kara hung up the phone before Alex could question her anymore. She sighed and built up the courage to walk back into the CEO's office.

"Lena, I'm so sorry but I have to go, I totally forgot I had plans with my sister."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Well, not really because I've never had these kind of moments considering Lex..." Lena laughed away her thoughts, walking over to Kara. "This was fun, we should do this again. Here, take my number."

Lena grabbed Kara's phone without any hesitation, quickly tapping in her number. The two shared a suspiciously long hug and parted ways. Kara snuck one more smile before leaving L-Corp as she saw the contact in her phone, Lena with a small green heart after it.


End file.
